Frio Ardiente
by Zoteria
Summary: El frió que rodeaba al santo de acuario no era solo él de su cosmos, pero el encuentro con una alma tan compleja y sentimientos encontrados lo hará querer resolver el rompecabezas que es aquella joven mujer, pero en el transcurso tendrá que aprender el significado del amor y debera luchar no solo para protegerla del mal que acecha en la oscuridad sino de si mismo. DegelxOoc
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos y chicas traigo aqui este nuevo ffc xD**

**Estuve pensando en que sucederia y cuan divertido seria que los personajes de SSTLC estuvieran en una epoca mas avanzada *como la nuestra por ejemplo xD **

**Una amiga mia a la que quiero mucho, y que me inspiro en el personaje que seria la pareja perfecta para mi querido Degel De Acuario xD... asi que mi mente me dijo- "¿por que no?" asi que decidi escribir esto por pura diversion xD**

**ACLARO: los personajes de SSTLC no son mios, son de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Tenshirogi... sin embargo la trama es completamente de mi invencion xD**

**disfrute y espero que me dejen reviews para saber si les ha gustado!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

El sol estaba en su gran esplendor aquella mañana, y en el templo de acuario no se hacía esperar su ocupante, quien ya desde el alba estaba levantado, siguiendo una rutina puesta por el mismo, allí en aquel recinto que estaba para proteger a la diosa Athena y a los humanos, en la onceava casa, estaba Degel, de cabellos verdes oscuros que hacían juego con sus ojos azul violáceo y que en ese momento era enmarcados por unas monturas de pasta finas en plateado, los cuales miraban muy concentrado a un libro que estaba leyendo desde la noche anterior, sin embargo fue interrumpido por el cosmos que sintió se acercaba a su templo, que reconoció de inmediato, con lentitud levanto la vista de las paginas hasta detenerla justo cuando el caballero dorado de escorpio, quien entraba como una exhalación a su casa.

Con la mirada indiferente al igual que siempre, observo al que podía llamar su mejor amigo, levanto una ceja perfectamente arqueada en son de que, este le dijera que era lo que quería.

—¿Qué?— le espeto Kardia de mal humor, sabiendo que lo habían levantado de su sueño a muy temprana mañana.

—¿No debería de sorprenderme verte levantado a esta hora, Kardia?— pregunto Degel con intriga burlesca, algo que no paso de ser percibido por el santo del escorpión, quien resoplo de indignación.

—Cállate Degel, no estoy de humor, y sabes bien porque me levantaron a esta hora— lo acuso el joven de cabellos violeta, impaciente ante el comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

—Ah… te refieres a eso— contesto con vaguedad, mientras se levantaba y dejaba su libro en la mesa de la cocina junto a sus lentes de lectura, encaminándose hacia la salida del templo, seguido por el escorpión.

—Odio cuando estas así— se expresó el joven escorpio, siguiéndolo fuera del templo de acuario—y… ¿me dirás para que nos quiere Athena?

—No tengo ni la menor idea Kardia, simplemente me informaron de que nos quería ver en el templo—le respondió, siguiendo su camino hasta llegar a la casa de piscis, donde Albafika estaba regando una de sus muchas macetas de flores—buenos días, pido permiso para pasar por tu templo— se anunció junto a él escorpión, con respeto al santo.

Albafika simplemente dio su permiso con un asentimiento de cabeza, indicando que podían cruzar y sin más siguió con lo suyo, con su semblante de indiferente.

Una vez cruzaron y salieron fuera de la casa de piscis, subieron las escaleras restantes, recordando la última vez que lo hicieron fue en la pelea contra Hades, pero luego de eso Athena los había revivido a todos, poco después de recuperar sus fuerzas cada uno retomo sus tareas, incluso Aspros, fue aceptado en el santuario de nuevo y actualmente trabajaba directamente para Sasha, como el nuevo santo de Geminis, Defteros su gemelo, en cambio prefirió volver a la isla Kannon pero al lado de Athena.

En el camino al recinto de Athena, Milo no dejo de quejarse por lo bajo, si había algo que este detestara era levantarse temprano, del resto era fácil de tratar, o eso pensaba el claro; ambos llegaron al templo y se adentraron en el recinto del patriarca, a quien encontraron en la puerta, en ese caso Sage, antiguo santo de Cancer, ambos se inclinaron con respeto, a la espera de lo que seguiría.

—Athena los está esperando— les informo el mientras seguía su camino, al parecer este tenía algún asunto que resolver, ya que se despidió de estos con un movimiento de cabeza, antes de irse por donde Degel y Kardia habían llegado.

Ambos caballeros siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la sala donde estaba Sasha sentada en su trono, se acercaron y haciendo una reverencia esperaron por la razón de haber sido llamados a tan temprana mañana.

—Buenos días, primero que nada me gustaría saber si están dispuestos a cumplir una misión peligrosa— fue con lo que empezó a hablar Sasha, mirándolos con atención, a la espera de su respuesta con sus amables ojos color esmeralda.

—Siempre estamos listos para cualquier misión Athena-sama, por peligroso que sea— le respondió Degel, incluyendo a Kardia en eso, quien solo asintió a lo mencionado con una sonrisa de sádica emoción respecto a cualquier pelea que pudiera acontecer.

—Bueno, mis Santos quiero que vayan y escolten a alguien, ella llega hoy a Grecia y un auto la traerá a la estación de buses al mediodía, es la hija de un accionista que conocía a mis difuntos padres, tanto ella como su hermana necesitan de nuestra protección, más adelante les revelare porque— concluyo ella aclarando que era lo que debían hacer, sin más le hizo una seña a una de sus doncellas, quien se acercó a ellos dándoles unos papeles con la información que requería, entre ellos había una carta— Deben estregarle ese sobre a la chica— agrego por ultimo Sasha, con una amable sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Sin más Degel y Kardia partieron hacia el lugar mencionado donde encontrarían a la joven, en todo el camino Milo no dejo de quejarse, de porque los enviaban de niñeras, si ellos eran caballeros dorados; el lugar al que arribaron estaba muy concurrido ya que era viernes el inicio del fin de semana, ninguno de ellos llevaba las armaduras doradas, por ende cómo había apuntado Degel con sabiduría, eso llamaría mucho la atención entre los turistas.

Kardia vestía unos pantalones grises claro que se ajustaban a sus caderas y bien formadas piernas, una camisa manga corta verde oscuro, y una chaqueta marrón claro, con unas botas del mismo color, llevando su glorioso cabello azul suelto; Degel por el contrario llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados a sus estrechas caderas y torneadas piernas, una camisa blanca manga cortas, una chaqueta negra con detalles en plateado, una bostas del mismo color, su cabello verde al igual que el de su compañero estaba suelto, sin embargo todas las chicas y mujeres se les quedaban viendo, ganándose muchas miradas furibundas de los hombres del lugar.

Ya llevaban más de una hora en la estación de buses, y justo cuando comenzaban a pensar que la joven no aparecería, algo llamo la atención de Kardia, quien dándole un codazo a Degel para llamar la atención apunto hacia la dirección en que su mirada estaba; y justo allí, salía por las puertas que iban a los buses exprés, una joven que se parecía mucho a la de la fotografía.

Esta llevaba, un pantalón azul marino que se adaptaba a sus piernas, y culminaba en unos zapatos negros deportivos algo gastados, usaba una camisa morada de tiritas con una flores plateadas como adorno de estampado, arriba de eso llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra de manga larga, su cabello estaba recogido en un maño oculto por una gorra negra con el logo y el nombre de una banda llamada METALLICA, además de llevar una pintura de labios morada y sombra de ojos negra con lila.

Ella se dirigía con una maleta a rastras hacia afuera de la sucursal de buses, sin notar nada mas ya que cuando ellos se acercaron a ella, notaron que esta llevaba audífonos a todo volumen ya que ni parecía oírlos, mas bien miraba hacia todos lados, como buscando algo, cuando giro la cabeza en su dirección ellos vieron que era justo la chica que Athena los había mandado a buscar.

Sin embargo esta los paso de largo, ignorándolos por completo, lo que realmente enojo a Kardia, que ya estaba cansado de que la joven niña ni reparara en su presencia, siendo uno de los caballeros más atractivos y deseados, Degel simplemente tomaba nota mental de las acciones de la joven, como su extraño andar, pero que le costaba descifrar a que se debía, que no noto que Milo había ido al encuentro de la chica como un huracán, suspirando se dirigió detrás de su explosivo compañero.

Dalian sonrió para sus adentros cuando diviso un puesto de café, después de tanto tiempo sin un buen café se moría por probar el de allí, estaba más que segura de que era mejor que el del avión, justo cuando terminaba de llegar empezó a sonar la melodiosa guitarra del solo de Master of Puppets una canción de su banda favorita, lo que le ocasiono que su sonría brillara aún más, pago al dependiente del momento para tomar un bazo para café del servidor automático de la tienda, y una vez llenado con el café bien cargado, le vacío casi cinco paquetitos de azúcar conteniéndose para no echarle aun mas, bajo la atónita mirada del dependiente.

Tan entretenida estaba bebiendo su sabroso café que no noto al hombre de largos cabellos azules que se detuvo a su espalda, muy enfadado, cuando se giró para salir en busca de un taxi se chocó contra una gran mole que estaba atravesada en su camino, haciéndola botar su café, encima de las botas de este.

Viendo el desastre por venir Degel apresuro el paso hasta alcanzarlos justo cuando Kardia estallo, gritándole multitud de cosas a la chica, quien simplemente se quitó los audífonos y frunció el ceño, cuando Kardia la observo para ver que le iba a responder, vio en sus expresión la misma mirada de frialdad que ponía Degel cuando en serio estaba enojado, aquello lo dejo perplejo y estático.

—Le agradecería que dejara de gritarme como si nos conociéramos, y espero que sea lo suficientemente educado como para reponerme el café, que debo agregar usted tan groseramente me ha tirado— aquello lo dijo con un tono tan frio como la misma aura del propio caballero de acuario.

Antes de que el conflicto fuera a mas, Degel intercedió, se colocó entre su amigo y la joven allí presente, con su expresión seria se observaron mutuamente, ella siendo más baja elevo la mirada hacia sus ojos azules violáceos, él le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza, casi dos a su parecer.

—Disculpe los desastres de mi amigo aquí presente, pero de casualidad ¿No es usted Dalian McAlister?— pregunto educadamente Degel, hábilmente tratando de desviar el tema, y apuntarlo a la razón de su presencia allí.

—Si…. ¿Quién quiere saber?— interrogo Dalian, suspicaz de ambos hombres, por más que estos fueran los más apuestos que hubiera visto en su vida, sabia por experiencia que las apariencias engañaban, por precaución tomo el asa de su maleta con más fuerza por si se viera en necesidad de huir.

Degel simplemente le entrego aquel sobre que Athena le había encomendado, esta después de dudar un poco, lo tomo con extrema renuencia, sus ojos almendrados de color castaño recorrían ávidamente las líneas que contenían la sentencia de su encierro, la privación de su libertad, a medida que leía su rostro iba perdiendo color, pero súbitamente sus mejillas se colorearon en rojo carmesí del enfado, que no pudo evitar exclamar en voz alta y muy molesta.

—¡Maldita sea!

Tanto Degel como Kardia se miraron extrañados por aquella reacción, de un momento a otro había perdido los estribos, la observaron tomar su maleta y comenzar a andar hacia afuera de la terminal, con un paso bastante enérgico, la gente habría paso para la muchacha, o más bien no querían que los llevara por delante.

Mientras la seguían fuera, Kardia se puso a despotricar sobre ella, quejándose, ellos la encontraron afuera intentando parar un taxi sin éxito.

—¿Qué haces niña?— le pregunto molesto Kardia con aquel tono pedante tan suyo, observando su andar, ya con dolor de cabeza.

Esta se giró hacia ellos con aquella mirada que paralizaba, pero que no hacia ni cosquillas a Degel, al parecer muy insultada por aquel comentario, con tono despectivo que había sido dirigió a ella.

—En primera, simio sin cerebro, estoy bastante ocupada tratando de digerir que debo permanecer bajo el cuidado de unos niños que no saben controlar su lenguaje, mucho menos atar sus agujetas— hizo una pausa mirando significativamente a Kardia, para proseguir indignada— Como para el colmo ser insultada, por ti, ¡sin tomar en cuenta que mi investigación se ira al caño! Y encima los taxis no se detienen, lo cual me deja varada y bastante frustrada con dos completos desconocidos, de los cuales uno en particular es muy molesto.

—¿Niños?— pregunto molesto Kardia, ya con una venita asomándose por su sien— ¿Simio sin cerebro?— repetía para el mismo, como tratando de asegurar que la cosa iba dirigida a él, sintiendo como su temperamento bullía como un volcán preparándose para la explosión.

—¡Ja!... aparte de tonto sordo—mascullo ella lo suficientemente alto como para que ellos la oyeran, eso termino de hacer explotar a Kardia de sus pocas casillas.

—¿Y quién demonios te crees que eres tú? ¡Flacucha huesuda, enana, sin ninguna curva y gritona además!—le devolvió la pulla, sin embargo ella no reacciono, simplemente se le quedo observando, sin ninguna expresión en sus ojos castaños, enfureciéndolo aún más.

—¡Suficiente, Kardia!— intervino Degel con autoridad, viendo que este se había pasado de la raya, aunque no le había gustado mucho que digamos el comentario de la joven sobre ellos, a pesar de que la mayoría fuera dirigido a su compañero.

—Gracias por aclarar todas mis faltas tan amablemente, ahora si me disculpan, debo hacer cosas más importantes que estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo— se dio la vuelta con intención de marcharse cuando una mano la detuvo por la muñeca, al instante en que su piel entro en contacto con la de la otra persona, una chispa salto entre ellos.

Dalian y Degel se alejaron al mismo tiempo, soltando bruscamente la unión que permitía permanecer en contacto, se miraron con algo de sorpresa, pero esta paso muy deprisa, ya que ambos ocultaron su reacción, pero Kardia ni cuenta se dio del intercambio de miradas, muy enfrascado en su enfado como estaba.

—Debo pedirle que nos acompañe al santuario, señorita Dalian, Athena-sama está encargada de su protección si no mal se, por órdenes de su padre— explico Degel con extrema educación, dando a entender que tenía que acompañarlos, no le quedaba de otra.

Dalian cerro los ojos, tragándose la réplica que surgía por su garganta, sabía que con él no podría discutir, algo le decía que aquel sujeto era diferente del boca floja de su compañero y más sabiendo lo que en la carta decía, maldijo a su padre por hacerle aquello, era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber cuidarse sola pero al parecer él no pensaba de esa forma, así que le había pedido un favor a Sasha, actualmente Athena.

Con frustración volvió a abrir los ojos, mirando directamente a los azules violáceos de enfrente, asintió con renuencia, al instante Degel tomo su maleta para cargar con ella, pero en vez de seguirlos cuando empezaron a caminar rumbo al santuario, ella se desvió un poco, confundiendo a ambos caballeros, cuando la vieron entrar en una cafetería, y luego salir con un nuevo bazo de café igual de lleno que el anterior.

Esta miro muy mal a Kardia, recordándole que este había hecho que tirara su anterior bazo, y seguidamente se fue en dirección al santuario, no es que hubiera ido en otra ocasión sino que siendo ella investigadora, sabía algo sobre ese lugar y su mitología, algo que la fascinaba mucho, yendo a ese lugar justo para ver y tomar nota sobre las estructuras y estatuas de la antigua época, pero al parecer ahora debía restringir su rango de investigación por los caprichos de su padre, siendo ella tan juiciosa sabía que debía tomar en cuenta su preocupación, a pesar de que apenas se hablaran.

A Dalian no le molestaba caminar, de hecho solía hacerlo mucho y muy a menudo, así aprovechaba para ver a su alrededor todo lo que la rodeaba, un placer que se podía permitir, pero teniendo a aquellos caballeros de Athena pisando sus talones, no podía relajarse para nada, de repente recordó que cuando el sujeto más tranquilo rozo su mano hubo un chispazo entre ellos, eso no le gustaba nada, debía mantener siempre la prudencia y frialdad para que nadie del género masculino se la acercara más de lo debido, después vería como hacer que su padre entrara en razón.

Luego de dos horas caminando, por fin habían llegado al santuario, y tal y como se veía en fotos era impresionante, una pequeña sonría se formó en sus labios pintados, pero esta no paso de ser percibida por el caballero de acuario que no había dejado de estar alerta de todo lo que les rodeaba, incluyéndola a ella, se preguntó vagamente que le había provocado aquella reacción, pero al instante siguiente algo más llamo su atención.

—Buenas tardes Degel— se anunció un joven de cabellos plateados y de ojos azules, dirigiéndose a él, quien al instante reconoció como su amigo de la infancia y ahora actual regente de Bluegard.

—¿Unity, ya volviste de Bluegard?—interrogo como saludo Degel, le agradaba ver lo de nuevo, lo consideraba como un hermano además de un amigo, pero no lo exteriorizaba mucho, su compostura y conducta siempre fueron regidas por el respeto mutuo.

—oh pero si es el pequeño niño rey… ¿Que tal tu vida amorosa?— pregunto con picardía Kardia, sonriendo a sabiendas de que el actuaba sospechoso, así que había lanzado un dardo al azar a ver si atinaba.

—Hump— la monosílaba y una mirada fulminante de molestia fue la respuesta a Kardia— Vine por unos asunto de negocios y para informarte de mi próxima boda— comunico a Degel, quien solo enarco las cejas a modo de asombro y muda respuesta, esto dejo al escorpión con la boca abierta del asombro.

Dalian solo observaba la discusión entre los tres, estaban distraídos y no le prestaban atención, algo que agradeció, ya que empezaba a dolerle mucho la espalda y la cadera, giro su rostro hacia todos lados buscando un lugar donde sentarse, y lo hallo a lo lejos, así que se dirigió hacia allí, tomo asiento en una roca suspirando, repentinamente se sentía muy cansada, y muy acalorada, pero lo achaco al cambio de temperaturas entre Francia y Grecia.

Con algo de dificultad se quitó la chaqueta de cuero negro algo gastada por el uso, estaba sudando mucho, y se sentía muy deshidratada, su respiración se iba haciendo más acelerada por minutos, confundida paso su mano por su sudorosa frente, deseando tener un pote de agua a la mano; cuando su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas la sostuvo entre sus manos, y se inclinó entre sus rodillas todo lo que su operada espalda le permitió, estaba muy desorientada, sentía el estómago revuelto; ella no salía desmayarse, pero al parecer eso era lo que iba a pasar, cerro con fuerza los ojos para evitar que el suelo se moviera ante sus ojos intentando tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, casi sin éxito.

Degel estaba oyendo como su amigo le contaba sobre aquella chica, de la cual estaba enamorado, mientras Kardia le tomaba el pelo para molestarlo, cuando algo llamo su atención, miro a su alrededor como buscando aquello que perturbo su subconsciente, hasta que vio a lo lejos a Dalian sentada en una roca inclinada sobre sí misma, sosteniendo su propia cabeza, alarmado sin saber porque se dirigió hacia ella a paso apresurado, cuando estuvo a su lado y su mano toco su brazo se sorprendió de encontrarla tan caliente, al tomar su cabeza para girarla hacia sí, noto que estaba casi inconsciente.

—¿Qué le sucede Degel?— interrogo Kardia fastidiado, quien se acercaba con Unity pisándole los talones, al ver a la joven en tal estado se inclinó a su lado, estando ella ahora poyada contra Degel, y al observarla más de cerca se sorprendió— Esta envenenada— anuncio, viendo los síntomas clásicos de un veneno, algo que ya había empezado a pensar el de cabellos verdes— Hasta Albafika te lo puede decir, debemos llevarla con el de inmediato, seguramente tenga alguna forma de revertirlos, ya que yo solo puedo revertir los que yo mismo he causado, no esto.

Y sin más los tres hombres partieron a la última casa zodiacal en busca de él caballero de las rosas envenenadas, por un antídoto para salvarle la vida a aquella joven, solo esperaban llegar a tiempo.

* * *

**Hola espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo es este nuevo ffc xD**

**Espero que me dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias y comentarios en formas de Reviews xD**

**Espero pronto subir el proximo capitulo xD**

**Saludos mis lectores!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos y chicas traigo la conti de este ffc xD**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! me alegro de que hasta ahora les guste este ffc. perdonen las demoras y retrasos es que había tenido problemas con mi Internet U_U pero ya esta resuelto... espero me disculpen.**

**ACLARO: los personajes de SSTLC no son míos son de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Tenshirogi... sin embargo la trama es completamente de mi invención xD**

**disfrute y espero mas reviews!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Albafika de piscis, Santo de Athena, se encontraba revisando todas sus plantaciones de flores, tanto las normales como las rosas envenenadas. El santuario estaba calmo desde la lucha contra el rey del inframundo cuatro años atrás, luego ellos habían regresado de la muerte hacía tres años. Pero eso no era excusa a sus ojos para descuidar sus obligaciones como protectores de la diosa y los humanos, incluyendo las aldeas más cercanas al santuario como Rodorio. Así que siempre una vez cada tres días revisaba todas y cada una de sus rosas, asegurándose que no se marchitaran, y que estuviera en orden.

Sus largos cabellos lacios aguamarina bailaban al son de viento que esa tarde arreciaba desde el norte, sus ojos azules miraban todo con cuidado, y se podría decir que cariño, esas flores tan hermosas y mortales eran sus compañeras, con las que creció y que compartieron su niñez junto a su maestro Lugonis, quien fue más un padre para él.

El sol en lo alto le indicaba que eran alrededor de las doce del día, hora del almuerzo para muchos, lo que le recordó que él tampoco había comido nada desde la mañana, poco después de que acuario y escorpio pasaran por su templo. Aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño, algunas veces Athena era algo misteriosa, después de todo uno no olvidaba sus costumbres por completo, y ella a pesar de ser la diosa de la guerra, también era Sasha, la niña que creció en un orfanato junto a su hermano Alone, por lo tanto por lo que le conto Tenma, cuando en una ocasión se cruzaron y hablaron, menciono que ella de pequeña solía ser muy mandona con los chicos cuando se metían en peleas, pero siempre había sacado a relucir su lado más amable y bondadoso. Aunque tenía tendencia a jugar a cupido.

La misión no parecía nada muy importante para un caballero dorado, y mucho menos para dos de ellos, si Kardia iba quejándose de aquella manera al regresar de la reunión con la diosa. El patriarca también parecía tener una misión asignada por que este también paso como una exhalación por su templo con un _buenos días_ murmurado, Albafika estaba extrañado con eso, pero como no era de su incumbencia, pues no pregunto nada al respecto.

A su memoria vino el rostro de una chica de largos cabellos castaños, y bonitos y alegres ojos verdes, y su rostro se suavizo al pensar un poco en ella, la pequeña niña que vivía en el pueblo vecino, en Rodorio, recordó. Quien se había empeñado en agradecerle adecuadamente el gesto de amabilidad, de aquel lejano día lluvioso, así que lo había bombardeado con saludos efusivos, flores en su templo cada vez que subía a ver al pope, y tímidas sonrisas dedicadas nada más para él.

Al principio lo había pasmado, nadie había actuado de esa forma antes con él, pero al poco tiempo se acostumbró a su presencia, y comenzó a disfrutar del poco tiempo que podía permanecer en su compañía. Su charla fluida y nada trivial, lo mantenía intrigado, a pesar de que ella solo tenía quince años, que no aparentaba cuando se conocieron, había sido muy madura e inteligente para su edad. La primera vez que la había visto triste y con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes, fue el día de su pelea contra el juez Minos De Griffo, y de nuevo habían sido solo para él.

Al igual que la sonrisa llorosa que le dedico cuando se encontraron por primera vez unos meses después de que Sasha los reviviera, debido a sus estados críticos de salud habían sido internados en un hospital privado, sin permiso a visitas salvo de su diosa, así que cuando entro en Rodorio por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo, a la pequeña fue la primera persona que lo recibió. Para sorpresa del santo, con un abrazo mortal alrededor de su cuello, enterrando su carita en su cuello y llorado a lágrima suelta.

Había pasado dos años desde aquello, y ella seguía igual de encantadora que antes, no, se corrigió, ella había crecido en espíritu, tal vez su apariencia ahora que tenía diecisiete años no fuera tan voluptuosa como las otras chicas, pero ella poseía un encanto solo suyo, que cautivaba al santo de piscis con más frecuencia y más intensidad que antes. La había visto crecer ante sus ojos, era bonita pero era aún más hermosa en su interior. Otra cosa que lo había intrigaba eran los sonrojos en sus mejillas cada vez que sus manos entraban en contacto, o con su cercanía. Aquel día cuando accidentalmente sus labios se rozaron en el cumpleaños número décimo séptimo de ella, cuando se inclinó para darle un simple beso en la mejilla que término depositando erróneamente en su dulce boca en forma de fresa. Después de ese día, ambos no habían sabido cómo manejar aquella inesperada cercanía, pero un tiempo sin verse, ni hablar, les había dado una pista de lo que sentían entre ellos, a pesar de que, ella aun no era mayor de edad con apenas dieciocho años, y el veinte y seis años, ya que no contaba el año que paso muerto. Sin embargo su padre aprobó la relación que comenzaron entre ellos, siempre siendo muy respetuoso con ella. Pero recordó que en ese momento su preciosa Agasha estaba en la capital Athenas, cursando su último año de estudio de segundaria superior, la extrañaba un monto, pero pronto la tendría de nuevo entre sus brazos. Con ese pensamiento se encamino de regreso a su templo.

Caminaba de regreso a su casa de piscis con una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en su querida flor silvestre, por el camino del jardín de rosas, cuando sintió a lo lejos dos cosmos muy familiares para él y uno distinto que no reconoció. Intrigado por la perturbación de estos mismos, apresuro el paso hasta alcanzar la entrada trasera de su templo, internándose en este, ya había llegado a la entrada principal cuando los vio a lo lejos, efectivamente eran Degel, Kardia y un joven de pelo plateado y ojos azules, que supuso era Unity, del que había oído hablar a Degel una vez.

Noto de inmediato que sus cosmos estaban igual que ellos, algo perturbados, y también que Degel, llevaba consigo una joven que parecía dormir, su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo, a la espera de que le dijeran que era lo que querían allí.

—Albafika, necesitamos saber qué clase de veneno tiene esta joven— le anuncio Kardia, sin ninguna ceremonia, mientras el caballero de acuario se acercaba a él junto con a la chica.

El simplemente asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos, sin más ceremonias se dio la vuelta y camino directo a las habitaciones de invitados, donde recostaron a la joven, quien al parecer estaba inconsciente, cuando empezó a examinarla con detenimiento se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo había sido insertado una sustancia venenosa que el reconocía.

Los interrogo sobre las acciones previas que ella hubiera hecho, tomando nota mental de todo lo dicho, pero al mismo tiempo clasificaba los síntomas que presentaba, llego a la conclusión de que había sido envenenada muchos antes de pisar tierras griegas, según sus cálculos y la manifestación de los anticuerpos a la sustancia desconocida, tal vez este estuviera allí veinticuatro horas previas, sabiendo que no podía perder tiempo los miró a cada uno de ellos, con los ojos azules serios.

—Necesito que vayan a la cocina y encuentren cuatro potes de hierbas, tienen la tapa de color negro, y pongan a hervir agua, en ollas diferentes, si queremos salvarla es mejor que se den prisa, por su palidez quizás tengamos horas… no, quizás minutos— dijo esto último con tono sombrío, dejándoles saber la gravedad de la situación, tomo una cinta de cuero negra y ato su larga cabellera aguamarina en la nuca.

Kardia y Unity se apresuraron a la cocina a cumplir con la orden, sin embargo cuando Degel los iba a seguir, Albafika lo detuvo.

—Espera Degel, para ti tengo otra tarea— al ver que este lo miraba con intriga, se volvió hacia la chica, quien con su palidez recalcaba su estado de salud —Necesito que uses tu cosmos para bajar la fiebre interna que tienen, de lo contrario sus enzimas empezaran a morirse, lo que llevara a su inevitable muerte. Algo que estoy bastante seguro tú, de entre todos los demás, sabes a la perfección cuales repercusiones acarreara si no eliminamos la temperatura tan elevada.

Sin palabra alguna, Degel se acercó a la cama donde reposaba totalmente inmóvil la joven, empezando a elevar su cosmos lo suficiente como para helar la habitación, pero no la bastante para congelarla. Albafika simplemente asintió y se retiró anunciando que iba a preparar el antídoto lo antes posible, él sabía que la fiebre de ella era parecida a lo que le sucedía a Kardia en el pasado, salvo que la de ella era por infección de un agente externo.

Pasó alrededor de media hora para cuando Albafika volvió al cuarto, con un cuenco donde había un líquido viscoso y de color verde musgo, se acercó rápidamente a la joven y comprobó con satisfacción que su fiebre había cedido un poco, lo suficiente para poder administrarle la infusión y que esta hiciera efecto aún más rápido. Mientras había estado en su cocina había mandado a Kardia a buscar a una doncella, y ella fue a la espera de que le informaran que era lo que debía hacer.

—Degel, necesito que salgas del cuarto un momento, hay que cambiarla de ropa, la doncella lo hará— agrego eso ultimo al ver la expresión fugaz de confusión. Este asintió y se retiró, el mismo salió y le dio paso a la joven que tenía en sus manos una bata blanca, luego de esperar afuera un poco la doncella les anuncio que estaba hecho y se retiró.

—Bien… ahora llego la hora de ver si logramos salvar su vida— fue lo único que agrego Albafika, antes de internarse de nuevo en la fría habitación, sabiendo que Athena había sido informada de la situación acontecida, y estaba bastante preocupada, sin embargo confiaba en su santos, a sabiendas de que si alguien podía salvarla de ese veneno ese era Albafika.

Pasaron horas, para cuando el antídoto empezó a ejercer algún efecto sobre ella, exactamente doce horas desde que llego a la casa de piscis, ya era próximo a ser las doce de la noche, Kardia y Unity se habían retirado hacía tiempo, solo quedando Degel y él mismo. El silencio de la habitación no era en lo más mínimo incomodo, era apacible, casi tranquilo, ya había menguado la fiebre pero era importante mantener la habitación fresca para evitar que retornara de nuevo.

Ninguno de los dos había pegado ojo, Degel con su cosmos perpetuamente activado, y Albafika controlando de apoco la cantidad de antídoto que le suministraba y chequeando sus signos vitales, cada media hora, ambos sabían que si detenían cualquiera de los procedimientos seguramente ella moriría.

Ambos giraron la cabeza al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, habían estado tan concentrados en lo que hacían que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de una tercera persona, hasta que esta ingreso a la fría habitación, y pudieron ver a la joven Athena, asomando su cabeza de largos cabellos lila, y suaves ojos verdes, mirándolos con preocupación.

—¿Cómo va todo?— pregunto con tono suave, como si temiera despertarla, mientras se acercaba al pie de la cama, les hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar que no se inclinara, al ver que lo intentaban —Olviden las formalidades, ¿Esta ella mejor?

—Sí, ha mejorado su condición, pero aun esta algo critica la situación de su salud, dentro de unas horas sabremos si se recuperara… — Albafika hizo una pausa, sabiendo que la segunda alternativa era la muerte, lenta y dolorosa a causa del veneno, pero no quiso airear sus pensamientos para no preocupar aún más a Athena, intercambio una rápida mirada con Degel, él estaba al tanto de lo que significaría esa opción.

—Me alegro mucho— sonrió ella, totalmente inconsciente de las miradas que sus dos santos dorados intercambiaron entre si —Ella no ha cambiado nada desde los veinte años.

Aquel comentario creo una evidente confusión en ambos hombres, quienes giraron para mirar a su diosa, la cual parpadeo dándose cuenta de que ellos no sabían la edad real de la joven, sonriendo comento con ligereza.

—Yo tenia seis años cuando la conocí, por aquel entonces ella tenia diecisiete— la mirada de incredulidad de ambos la hizo reír a todo pulmón, e hizo que se le saltaran las lagrimas —¿Qué edad creen que tiene? ¡Ella es mayor que ustedes!

—¿Quiere decir que ahora mismo tiene veinte y nueve años?— pregunto Albafika, inseguro, pero el ya sabia que así era mucho antes de que Athena lo afirmara, y estaba seguro de que Degel siendo el mas inteligentes de todos los santos, lo habría deducido ya.

—Así es, pero nunca ha aparentado su edad.

Degel se quedo estático, eso quería decir que ella le llevaba cuatro años, y también explicaba porque los había llamado niños cuando se habían conocido, aunque aquello iba mas dirigido hacia Kardia que a él.

—Me preocupa mucho esta situación, aun no he recibido noticias de su hermana menor, aunque es de esperar de Mari— comento para si misma mas que para ellos, mientras se paseaba por la helada habitación.

—¿Su hermana también vendrá pronto al santuario?— pregunto Albafika, revisando el pulso de la joven.

—Eso creo, pero según recuerdo Mari, no es muy apta a seguir órdenes, probablemente se la haya olvidado si recibió un mensaje de su padre informándole sobre la situación. Tal vez se le ha descargado el teléfono, quien sabe lo que ha pasado— mientras hablaba sobre la menor de las McAlister, se acercó al cabezal de la cama y con una de sus manos en la frente de Dalian, utilizo su cosmos para acelerar un poco más la curación —Mari tiene una vena rebelde y algo agresiva, les recomiendo que se alejen de su camino si anda de malas.

—Probablemente encuentre la horma de su zapato en Manigoldo y Kardia— murmuro Albafika, imaginando la escena en su cabeza.

—Aunque es una persona bastante amable y le encantan los animales, pero no les recomiendo hacerla enfadar suele vengarse sanguinariamente, en eso las dos hermanas se parecen mucho— lo último lo dijo con una risita divertida, observando los rostros de incredulidad de Acuario y Piscis.

—¿Qué hay de su espalda?— aunque acuario había intentado contenerse, no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta, después de todo los enigmas siempre le llamaban la atención, y esa persona era el mayo que hasta ahora había encontrado.

—Ha… Así que te diste cuenta— Sasha realmente no estaba sorprendida, pero si intrigada con el repentino interés de Degel por su invitada y protegida.

—Si, he notado que su caminar es distinto al de los demás, aunque eso puede ser por distintos motivos, me ha parecido que este en particular tenia que ver con su espalda— relato Degel, dirigiendo su mirad de su diosa, hasta la joven postrada en la cama.

—Así es, has dado en el clavo, Degel— asintió Sasha, moviéndose por la habítacion de forma distraída, pensando con cuidado que era lo que iba a revelar de la información, sabia que Dalian no era dada a divulgar cosas sobre su persona, pero no haría daño solo informarlos medicamente —Veras… cuando ella tenia dieciocho años, se le diagnostico una enfermedad llamada Escoliosis, es una desviación del raquis que tiene como resultado que la columna vertebral de una persona se curve de lado a lado. Su madre siendo enfermera solicito al medico una solución, por ende llegaron a la conclusión de que una cirugía era lo mejor.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, sabían como cualquier otro, que una cirugía como esa conllevaba complicaciones y la recuperación era dolorosa y larga.

—Le insertaron una barra de metal en la columna, siempre tendrá que llevar consigo eso— hizo una pausa para lanzar una mirada a ambos santos dorados, antes de proseguir con tono lúgubre —Sin embargo, algo fue mal durante la cirugía, y eso afecto los nervios de su espalda, ahora no puede sentir ni frio ni calor, pero si recibe un golpe, por ligero que sea, este se amplifica y es como si lo sintiera en otro lado de su espalda. En pocas palabras sus nervios esta hechos un lio.

—Es una pena— murmuro Albafika, entendiendo a la perfección el daño causado.

—Si, pero no se podía hacer nada ya— asintió ella, deteniendo su andar junto a la joven, acaricio sus cabellos castaño oscuro, antes de susurrar lo suficientemente alto para que ellos la escucharan —Desgraciadamente ya el daño estaba hecho. Aun así no se queja de lo que le ha tocado vivir, su vida no ha sido exactamente un camino de rosas.

Ante lo ultimo dicho, Albafika arqueo una ceja con ironía y escepticismo, ya que sus tan mencionadas rosas realmente era mortales, esto lo capto tanto Athena como Degel.

—Lo siento, no me refería a tus rosas Albafika— la diversión se escucho claramente en su tono de voz.

—Me doy cuenta, Athena-sama— fue su seca aunque amable respuesta.

—Volveré cuando haya despertado, hasta entonces— sin más, la chica de cabellera lila se marcho del cuarto helado, dejando una estela de calidez a su paso.

Albafika, quien había notado el repentino silencio de su compañero, giro su vista de reojo hacia el de cabellos verdes, observando la mirada inescrutable y pensativa que Degel tenia implantada en su rostro de hielo. Algo le decía que su intelecto estaba maquinando cosas que de alguna manera tenían que ver con la mujer a la cual intentaban salvar, de una muerte intencionada.

* * *

**Bien aquí esta la tan esperada continuación xD...**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y también espero recibir su opinión en forma de Reviews! xD**

**Saludos! y nos leeremos pronto!**


End file.
